Fellegvár
A Fellegvár egy hatalmas ősi űrállomás, amely az Özvegy csillag közelében, a Kígyó Csillagköd szívében helyezkedik el. A galaktikus közösség központjaként a Fellegvár politikai, kulturális és pénzügyi fővárosként funkcionál. Itt székel a Fellegvár Tanács, egy erős, több fajból álló irányító testület, amelynek rendeleteit tiszteletben tartják galaxis-szerte. Adatok Kódex/Fellegvár és Galaktikus kormány}} *Teljes hossz (Nyitva): 44.7 km *Átmérő (Nyitva): 12.8 km *Szárny szélessége: 330 m *Prezídium gyűrűjének átmérője: 7.2 km *Külső páncélvastagság: 13 m *Népesség: 13.2 millió (nem számítva a gondnokokat) *Teljes súly: 7.11 milliárd metrikus tonna Történelem Modern felfedezés Az aszárik voltak az elsők, akik felfedezték a Fellegvárat, nemsokkal azután, hogy megtanulták a tömegrelék használatát. Hamarosan csatlakoztak hozzájuk a szaláriánok majd a voluk. Ahogy további fajok léptek kapcsolatba az aszárikkal, vagy fedezték fel az állomást függetlenül, úgy kaptak nagykövetségeket a Fellegvárban és kerültek a növekvő Tanács joghatálya alá, amely végül az aszárikat a szaláriánokat és a turiánokat ölelte fel. A stratégiai helyzete miatt (számos tömegrelé találkozásánál található amelyek a galaxis különböző részeibe vezetnek), a Fellegvár gyorsan a tevékenységek középpontjává vált. Az állomás lett kiválasztva a Fellegvár Tanács elszállásolására, ezáltal megszilárdítva a fontosságát a galaktikus közösségben. Elfogadott politikai és kulturális szíve a Fellegvár Fennhatóságnak. A nem hivatalos név az összes Fellegvár faj által irányított területre határolódik. Még több ezer évvel a birtokbavétel után is, a Fellegvár számos titkot tartogat. Az állomás pontos kora nem ismert, ahogy az sem hogy milyen anyagból épült. A Fellegvár mag és a fő irányítóegysége, szabályozórendszerei mint a létfenntartás és navigáció rejtve maradnak. A legláthatóbb, talán leglenyűgözőbb a Fellegvár dolgozói, a gondnokok. Ezek a néma idegen teremtmények tartják fenn a Fellegvár létfontosságú rendszereit és az állomáson dolgozva is látni lehet őket. Ennek ellenére nagyon kevés ismeretet szereztek eddig róluk. Örökség A Fellegvárat valójában nem a protiánok építették, ők csak az utolsó az állomást használók voltak az aszárik érkezése előtt. Az állomás és a tömegrelék a Kaszások alkotásai, amik a galaktikus fajirtási ciklusuk megkönnyítésére szolgálnak. A Kaszások felelősek a gondnokok elhelyezéséért is, azért hogy a bennlakó fajok ne fedezhessék fel a Fellegvár fő funkcióit. Az állomás egy inaktív tömegrelé amely a mélyűrbe vezet gondosan megtervezett csapdaként. A Kaszások így egyetlen pusztító támadással kiirthatják a galaktikus civilizáció és vezetés szívét. A Vigil szerint az utolsó protiánok a Vezetőt használva utaztak a Fellegvárba, hogy megpróbálják megszakítani a ciklust. A Vezető portál csak egyirányú volt így a protián tudósok valószínűleg éhen haltak, mivel az állomáson képtelenek voltak bármilyen ételt vagy vizet találni. A gondnokok tevékenysége és az eltelt idő miatt a tudósok maradványai valószínűleg soha nem kerülnek már elő. Shepard parancsnok éden egyesi és vermári látomása alatt a Fellegvár rövid pillanatokra látható (a Prezídium gyűrű felülről és a Szárnyak). Feltehetőleg a protián vészjelzés részeként, az állomás egy rejtett csapdabeliségét jelzi. A látomás ezen része azonban túlságosan töredezett ahhoz, hogy teljesen helyre lehessen állítani, mivel sem Liara T'Soni, sem Shiala nem említi meg. A Tégely és a Katalizátor 2186-ban a kaszás invázió tetőpontjánál a galaxis népei egyesültek, hogy megépítsék a Tégelyt, az ősi tervezésű szuperfegyvert, hogy elpusztítsák a kaszásokat. A Tégely végső és legfontosabb összetevője a Katalizátor ami, mint kiderült a Fellegvár része. Ekkor a kaszások a Fellegvárat Föld körüli pályára állították, hogy megvédjék és megakadályozzák a Tégely aktiválását. A Földért folytatott küzdelemben Shepard parancsnok a Fellegvárba lépett és kinyitotta a Szárnyakat, ezáltal lehetővé tette hogy a Tégely csatlakozhasson az állomásra. Shepardnak választania kell a kaszások elpusztítása, irányítása és az organikus és szintetikus élet fúziója között. A Tégely ezután működésbe lép és a Fellegvár a Szárnyak teljes szétterítésével kibocsátja energiáját. Ha a kaszások elpusztultak vagy az organikus és szintetikus élet fúziója ment végbe a Fellegvár egy sugarat bocsát ki a Káron relé felé, ami továbbítja azt a tömegrelé hálózat többi tagja felé. Ennek eredményeképpen a Fellegvár és a tömegrelék megsemmisülnek. Ha a kaszások irányítás alá kerülnek a Fellegvár hasonlóan egy sugarat bocsát ki, de ezután bezárul és a kaszásokkal együtt elhagyja a galaxist. Elrendezés ezt}} A Fellegvár egy masszív építmény amely alakjában a pentagramra hasonlít. Egy 7,2 kilométer átmérőjű központi gyűrűből és az ebből kiágazó 5 karból áll, amelyek 43,6 km hosszúak és 330 m vastagok. Az állomás képes lezárni magát az öt kar összehúzásával, egy hosszú, áthatolhatatlan hengert képezve. Ez azonban csak vészhelyzet esetén történik, az állomás általában nyitottan áll. A központi gyűrű és az öt kar a Prezídium és a Szárnyak otthona. Az űrkikötők a központi gyűrűben találhatók, így megkönnyítve a hajók számára a dokkolást, mivel ez a forgás középpontja. Prezídium A Prezídium egy masszív parkos kialakítású komplexum amely a galaktikus kormányzat különböző irodáinak és a fajok nagykövetségeinek ad otthont. Boltok, éttermek és szórakozási lehetőségek állnak rendelkezésre a szektorban dolgozó tehetős polgárok számára. A Prezídiumot egy Avina nevű Virtuális Intelligencia felügyeli és a Szárnyakkal ellentétben egy 20 órás mesterséges nap-éj ciklust működtet. A 6 órás éjszakai ciklus alatt a fények elhalványulnak és az "égbolt" elsötétül. A Mass Effect 3-ban a Prezídiumban található a Normandia Dokk: Öböl D24, a Dokkok: Raktár, a Huerta Memorial Kórház, a Purgatórium Bár, a Fellegvár Nagykövetségek és a Prezídium Javak. Fellegvár Torony A toronyban székel a Fellegvár Tanács és található a fő forgalomirányító központ amely a Fellegvártól néhány ezer kilométeren belüli hajókért felelős. A termek a nagyközönség elől el vannak zárva és csak hivatalnokok vagy speciális engedéllyel rendelkezők léphetnek be. A termek cseresznyefákkal és szökőkutakkal gyönyörűen ki vannak díszítve. Számos lépcsősor vezet a központi platformhoz, ahol a Tanács összegyűlik. Szárnyak A Fellegvár "karjai", más néven a Szárnyak alkotják az állomás lakó és kereskedelmi szektorát . Sűrűn benépesedett Szárnyak hasonlítanak a földi Hong Kong-ra és Szingapúr-ra. Számos felhőkarcoló magasodik ki a szuperstruktúrából, amelyek vákuummentesen le vannak zárva, mivel a belélegezhető atmoszféra nagyjából 7 méterig terjed. A Prezídiumtól eltérően itt nincs nap-éj ciklus így a kereskedelmi tevékenységek ritkán állnak le és a lakók személyes szükségleteik szerint pihennek. A Szárnyakban a Fellegvár Védelmi Parancsnokság (F-VÉD), tartja fenn a rendet, aminek irodái és létesítményei az Alsó Szárnyakban találhatóak. A népszerű night-klub a Flux is a Szárnyakban található. Védelmek A galaxisban elfoglalt helye miatt a Fellegvárnak többrétegű védelmi vonala van. Az első maga a Kígyó Csillagköd: a köd összetétele miatt a támadó flották nehezen navigálnak, így lehetetlenné téve az összehangolt támadást. A védelem második vonala a Fellegvár Flotta. A flotta egy masszív csapásmérő alakulat amely főként turián hajókból áll. A Fellegvár Flotta, az impozáns aszári csatahajó, a Sorsszerű Felemelkedés vezetésével folyamatosan az állomás körüli űrben őrjáratozik. Egyébként bármelyik agresszor áttörhet a Fellegvár Flottán, mivel az galaxisból érkező erősítés csak percekre van a közelben található tömegrelék miatt. Ha az ellenség elég közel ér, akkor az állomás képes karjait bezárva egy 25 kilométer hosszú hengert formálni. Az állomás teste elegendően erős ahhoz, hogy a legfejlettebb fegyvereknek is ellenálljon. Több napnyi folyamatos bombázás kellene ahhoz, hogy bármilyen súlyos sérülést szerezzen az állomás. Az állomásnak saját belső rendfenntartó ereje is van, az F-VÉD. Az állomáson járőröző 200 000 alkalmazott foglalkozik a vámügyektől kezdve a túszejtésekig. A Fellegvárnak lövegtornyai is vannak, hogy a kisebb hajóktól megvédje magát. Egyedülálló lakók ;Csőpatkányok A csőpatkányok a Fellegvár szegény, otthontalan gyermekei, akik az állomás szellőzőrendszerében közlekednek. Gyakran életüket vesztik a ventilátorok, éhhalál vagy az űrbe való kilökődés miatt. Thane Krios néha felhasználta a csőpatkányokat, például:(Egeret), hogy információkat szerezhessen meg célpontjairól. ;Gondnokok A gondnokok titokzatos rovarok, amik csak a Fellegvárban őshonosak. Az állomáson véletlenszerűen találhatóak és ártalmatlanok. Úgy hiszik hogy a protiánok hozták létre őket az állomás gondozására és fenntartására. Küldetések Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 3 ;Plot Küldetéss ;Galaxy at War küldetések Megbízások Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 Érdekességek *A Prezídium egy tórusz torus, egy sci-fikben gyakran használt alakzat (Pl.: 2001 Űrodüsszeia). *Specifically the Presidium resembles the 'Stanford Torus', a vision of a future space-colony, images of which were published by NASA in the 1970s. The design of transport, clothing, seating, and the open urban spaces are taken from a similar portfolio of artists' visions that were published by United States Steel International in the 1960s. (Compare also Arcturus Station.) *Interestingly, the Citadel Tower appears to actually resemble a Reaper when viewed from the map. *The arms of the station bear a resemblance to an O'Neill cylinder, a type of space habitat proposed by physicist Gerard K. O'Neill, in the 1970s. *The role of the Citadel, a space station which serves as the central hub for commerce and diplomacy for multiple species, was possibly inspired by Babylon 5. *The Citadel may draw inspiration from the city of Sigil from the Planescape Dungeons and Dragons setting. Attended to by enigmatic keepers without obvious motives, Sigil is considered the hub of the multiverse and is a vast melting pot for all cultures. Additionally, its strange, ring-shaped geometry (divided into Wards) means other parts of the city are constantly visible overhead: something it has in common with both the Presidium and the Wards of the Citadel. *The view from within the Presidium is reminiscent of the interior of the eponymous spacecraft from Rendezvous with Rama by Arthur C. Clarke. *Galactic Standard Time strongly resembles Decimal Time, a representation of time of day briefly utilised in Revolutionary France. The only major difference between the two is that one GSD (Galactic Standard Day) includes twenty hours, whilst one day in Decimal Time only has ten. Thus a second in Decimal Time is only approximately 1.16 times as long as a Terran Coordinated Universal second. *According to Mass Effect: Incursion, in 2183 there were 2,491,356 humans living on the Citadel. Kategória:Mass Effect 2 Kategória:Fellegvár Kategória:Űrállomások Kategória:Helyek Kategória:Küldetés helyszínek Kategória:Megbízás helyszínek Kategória:Mass Effect Galaxis